


faithfully

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, ambiguously gendered reader, journey (the band) is just a metaphor for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: strawberry anon on tumblr requested a roller rink date with belch 🍓





	faithfully

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” you asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

It wasn’t like going skating was a big hairy deal, except — well, it kinda was. Boys like Belch didn’t go skating, they made fun of people who did.

 

Which is why you were a little surprised when, after you’d asked him to go skating with you, and all the other boys in the group were teasing you, he told them to shut up.

 

And then, he said yes.

 

“I’m sure, baby.” He gave one of your hands a squeeze. “You want to, so I’m here.”

 

You smiled at him, soft and sweet. God, he was so cute.

 

“Okay. Let’s go.”

 

You lead him by the hand into the roller rink, smiling at the bored boy at the door. Once he caught sight of Belch, though, his eyebrows rose. He faked a smile towards both of you.

 

When you got inside the rink, things slowly started changing. It wasn’t like the entire world came to a screeching halt, but people noticed you. Well, no. They noticed your boyfriend.

 

Younger kids started leaving in twos and threes until there were just families and older kids who were either not scared of him, or wanting to see what was going on. You were pretty sure you saw that Richie kid and his friend Beverly leave, the boy staring at the two of you.

 

“Come on,” you said. “Let’s get our skates.”

 

Belch paid for both of your pairs of skates and you sat down, lacing them on.

 

You could tell that he was nervous. You knew why.

 

“It’s not a big deal,” you said. “You just… glide your feet. Like playing on a frozen puddle or something.”

 

“A frozen puddle,” he repeated.

 

You looked up from your laces and laughed at the look on his face. He was so confused.

 

“It’s easy, I promise.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

When you got your skates on, you stood up, rolling right in front of him.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Hell no,” he said. Then, he struggled to get up. His hands shot out, reaching for yours, and you grabbed him. He stood, shakily.

 

“Okay, you got this,” you said, forcing yourself not to laugh. If you laughed, he would want to quit. And you’d swore to yourself to show him more of the world than just driving around with the boys.

 

“I got this,” he said, straightening up.

 

He put a hand on your shoulder and you guided him to the rink.

 

“Okay,” you said. “Step up, we gotta get on the rink.”

 

“Okay,” he said.

 

He tried to step onto the rink, over shot it a little bit, and almost fell. He frantically grabbed for you, and you held on fast to his hands.

 

“I got you,” you said. “Don’t worry. I got you.”

 

“Yeah,” he grunted.

 

He was looking down at his feet, eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

 

You were finally out on the rink, moving at a snail’s pace. But that was what he could manage, so you didn’t mind.

 

“How you doing, babe?” you asked.

 

“Right now, or in general?”

 

“Uh, both?” you laughed.

 

“Right now, not so good. In general, happy to be here.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I want to do this for you —”

 

And then he fell.

 

You tried not to laugh, you really did. But it was just too much — the look on his face, his feet going out from under him.

 

So you laughed, reaching out for him. He took one of your hands, blushing, and used the wall of the rink to pull himself up to standing again.

 

“Okay,” he said.

 

“Let’s go slower,” you suggested.

 

“Baby, if we go any slower, we’re gonna be standing still,” he pointed out.

 

“So let’s stand still. Just until you get comfortable again,” you said.

 

He watched a group of girls around your age skate by, talking and laughing together.

 

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” he asked.

 

You could tell by the look on his face how he was feeling — he didn’t want to embarrass you, he didn’t want to take your fun away from you. He wanted you to have fun, and he thought that with him here, you wouldn’t.

 

You took his face in your hands.

 

“Babe, I want to do this. I want to be here with you.”

 

He looked down, smiling softly.

 

“Okay,” he said.

 

Just then, the man dj-ing the place announced that it was a couple’s skate. Faithfully by Journey started playing.

 

“That’s… not a bad song,” said Belch.

 

“And we’re already out here,” you pointed out.

 

“Yeah.”

 

You took both of his hands in yours, standing in front of him. Then, you slowly started skating backwards, forcing him to glide toward you.

 

“Look at that,” you said. “You’re doing just fine.”

 

“With you,” he said.

 

“With me,” you echoed. “I’m glad you came. I’m glad you said yes.”

 

“You know I’d do anything for you, baby.”

 

“I know.”

 

You smiled at him, and he leaned in and kissed you. It was a sweet thing, not as raunchy as you sometimes got in public. But it felt right — it felt perfect.

 

“I love this,” he said. “Being with you. Even if I fall on my ass.”

 

“I love it, too, babe. You ready to move a little faster?”

 

He smiled. “Sure thing.”

 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
